Druid Circle of Oakhall
Introduction The Druid Circle of Oakhall is a reclusive group of Druids that originate from the Duchy of Westridge. Generally the Circle is solitary in nature, preferring to keep to themselves within the wilds. They are the silent watchers in the forest that are tasked with ensuring the balance is kept within the natural world. Threats to the natural order are dealt with swiftly and harshly by the Circle where ever it is possible. Despite their natural inclination to keep to themselves, the Circle of Oakhall is loyal to the Duchy of Westridge and the Crowned King of Stormwind. History (WIP, Still waiting approval) The wildmen that roamed the forests of the Kingdom of Stormwind are see referenced as chance sightings in various writings and events. Usually described as rugged bearded men wearing tatters robes made of pelt and rough cloth, these chance meetings between the civilized world and the untamed wilds were rarely hostile. Often times the unkempt people emerged in times of strife, helping farmers produce enough food through their mystical nature magic. Other times they were reported in regard to poachers who managed to escape their thorny clutches. These poachers would tell tales of being chased through the woodlands by these rugged wayfarers who seemed to command the roots beneath their feet and the branches over head. It is unknown when the first wildman began to roam the provinces, but it is likely that some were present before the first orcish invasion of Azeroth. Many were probably stumbled upon in the forests. Some others still may have retreated deep into their wooded sanctuaries to avoid the first Horde’s iconic war machine. When the reconstruction of Stormwind City began in earnest and the southern provinces were returned to the sovereignty of Stormwind’s Crown, the wildmen likely began to creep out from their sanctuaries deep within the forests. With their rune carved staves in hand they set about the task of regrowing the forest to the state it had been before the orcs had set foot upon Azeroth’s soil. While they began their work diligently, they were not exactly a cohesive group. Many considered their solitude and individuality paramount, willingly shying away from others that also answered nature’s call. One of these wildmen by the name of Torald Oakwalker had gained significant power and was angered by his brother’s and sister’s unwillingness to work together to rebalance the lands. Gifted with charisma and intelligence, Torald managed to gather together a significant following. Together they formed a the first Druidic Circle of Westridge. While the Circle was still small and weak in comparison to most orders within the Kingdom, their power together was far more considerable than it was alone. The first Druidic Circle of Westridge was named for their location within the Duchy of Westridge. It was an odd name, considering how many had left civilization purely because they were tired of the pettiness of society. Torald Oakwalker, who had established himself as the leader of the Circle, had other plans. With great effort, Torald secure an audience with Duke Maxen Montclair, and introduced to him the Circle of Druids. Torald explained the purpose for the order, and asked permission for the Druidic Circle to be allowed to assist with the protection of the lands of Westridge. While the Duke seemed dubious of the Circles purposes, he granted Torald’s request on the condition that should the need arise, the Circle of Druids would assist the Royal Army in some capacity. Torald readily agreed, not thinking that the Circle would ever be considered useful in such a capacity. Initially the Circle was outraged by Torald’s deal, but the Torald was able to quell their wrath by ensuring them that the Circle would never grow strong enough in power to be considered worthy as an asset to the Royal Army. The Circle’s members were still disgruntled, but did not abandon Torald’s leadership yet. The Cataclysm was felt around the world, but luckily the Kingdom of Stormwind was relatively unaffected. The Stormwind Harbor construction was finished, and relatively easy access to the Night Elven allies across the Great Sea was established. Along with them came the worgen, Gilnean Humans who had been afflicted with the worgen curse. Both of these races brought with them Druids of significant power and knowledge. At first the Circle still deigned to stay uninvolved. But as these Druids from far away began to exercise and display their considerable mastery over the natural world, many members of the Circle began to argue that the Circle could stand to learn much from them. The more elder and reclusive members began to leave the Circle for their sanctuaries within forests when the younger members began seeking out and actively being instructed by the Kal’dorei Druids. Torald Oakwalker, began to see the rising power of the Druids of the Circle, and realized that it would not be long before the Duke of Westridge would demand the Circle’s involvement within the military. Without a sound or trace, Torald left the Circle behind to continue his life as a hermit within the forests. With Torald’s departure the Circle was left in a bit of a power vacuum. Duke Maxen Montclair did call upon the Circle then, contacting them through the use of the elusive Rangers of Westridge. The Duke of Westridge then, as Torald had predicted, called upon the Circle to begin training its members to prepare to assist the Royal Army. Without a solid base of Druidic curriculum, the Circle convinced the Duke to allow them to continue to learn from the Kal’dorei Druids. They believed that in order to properly prepare the human Druids for the Royal Army’s ranks, they would need years to first learn the natural magicks themselves. Even more time would be needed to apply them in a teaching fashion to the Ovates, who would eventually make up some of the Royal Army’s Druidic forces. Despite their bargain for more time, the Circle of Druids was given the official title of the Druid Circle of Oakhall, and was assigned to do their instruction of the Ovates there. The Druidic Circle of Oakhall has not managed to provide Duke Maxen Montclair many official soldiers as of yet, though their efforts to mastering the Druidic arts and protecting the wilds of the Duchy of Westridge remain firm. Current leader of the Circle The Circle of Oakhall is technically a subdivsion overseen by the Mage Circle of Sarceline, making its divisional leader Sir Roy Sebale, the Master Mage. Despite this, the Druid Circle also demands that they are lead by one of their own. This leader is dubbed the Archdruid of the circle, and will tend to the day to day maintenance of the circle that the Master Mage should not be pestered with. Istins Chandler, fresh from the recruitment line, was sent to learn from the Druid Circle and become one of its members. In a short amount of time the novice Druid was able to quickly garner a significant amount of natural magical power and respect from the members of the Druid Circle. When it was announced that the Druid Circle of Oakhall was once again expected to train and supply Druids for the First Regiment's forces, Istins Chandler was elected to the mantle of Archdruid. Roles The Druid Circle of Oakhall has various roles within its order, such positions and requirements for such positions are listed below. Ovate The Ovates of the Druid Circle of Oakhall make up the youngest members. While technically within the division, the Ovates are not considered members of the Circle until they have proven their worth and risen to the position of Druid. Though they are not fully fledged Druids, they have proven to have capabilities in natural magic, healing, and the willingness to meet great animal spirits. Equipment: * Ovate Garb * Runewood Stave Requirements: * Recruit Initiate Role Druid Fully accepted members of the Druid Circle of Oakhall, these men and women make up the main body of the Circle. Their ability in natural magic, restorative healing, and shapeshifting is respected both within and without the Circle. With their advancement from the Ovate rank the Druid is gifted with the garb of the Circle of Oakhall, as well as an oak wood staff inscribed with runes of natural power. Equipment: * Druid Robes * Druid Staff Requirements: * Promotion to Private * Pass the Aspect Trials * Good standing within the Regiment Archdruid The pinnacle of Druidic power within the Circle of Oakhall, Archdruids are renowned for their mastery over all aspects of Druidic magic. Calling upon the wrath and nourishment of nature, they can be both a terrifying foe upon the battlefield or a wondrous sight for their allies. They are garbed with decadent robes that help them harness their natural powers and equipped with enchanted staffs purified in Moonwells and blessed within the Emerald Dream itself. Equipment: * Archdruid Robes * Archdruid Staff Requirements: * Rank of Private or above * Vacancy of an Archdruid within the Circle * Ability and willingness to lead the Circle Druid Circle of Oakhall Additional Material Oakhall Druid Tome Trials of the Oakhall Druid